callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Windows, Mac OS X, N-Gage |media = CD (2), DVD, or Steam download |requirements = 600 MHz CPU, 128 MB RAM, 1.4 GB Hard disk space, 32 MB GPU |input = Keyboard and mouse }} :This article is on the original game. For other uses, see Call of Duty (Disambiguation). Call of Duty tiss a First Person Shooter that takes place during World War 2. It was released Oct 29, 2003 for the PC, published by Activision and developed by Infinity Ward. Story Mode The game begins in an American Boot Camp where the player learns to crawl, climb, use his weapon, throw grenades, and plant bombs. Then the player takes the role of Pvt. Martin of the American 101st Airborne Division parachuting into France as a pathfinder on D-Day for the Battle of Normandy. The American campaign takes place in Sainte-Mère-Église, Brécourt Manor, and Hurtgen. In the British campaign, the player controls Sgt. Jack Evans of the British 6th Airborne Division, fighting on the Pegasus Bridge, Eder Dam, and the ship Tirpitz. The last British mission takes place in Burgstienfurt, Germany; your mission is to refuel and destroy the V-2 Rockets. The Russian campaign initially has the player controlling Alexei Ivanovich Voronin in the 13th Guards Rifle Division in the Battle of Stalingrad. He fights in close combat in an underground sewer system and in the battle for Pavlov's House. The Russian campaign continues with the liberation of Poland and soon puts the player in the role of a tank commander. The Russian campaign ends with the player controlling a soldier in Berlin with the raising of the Soviet flag above the ruins of the Reichstag. Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty is similar to the multiplayer of many other games, containing respawning in deathmatch mode, selection of weapons at the start of the game (and the possibility of selecting to respawn with a different weapon), and very fast-paced gameplay. The available multiplayer modes are Behind Enemy Lines, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Retrieval, Search & Destroy and Headquarters. Game Mods There are many mods for Call of Duty. A few of the popular mods include: *'Revolt': Changes the Allies And Axis into a 21st century coalition versus resistance style of gameplay. The normal World War II era weapons are changed to look and work like modern weapons. *'Heat of Battle': Commonly known as "HOB", Heat of Battle offers several new gametypes and maps. There are also new features such as minefields which protect spawn points. A capture-and-hold style gametype was also added. *'SWAT': Changes the Axis and Allies into a modern day face off between criminals and the SWAT forces. The weapons are replaced with modern weaponry, and new game types are added. In one particular game type, one player on the SWAT team is designated as the "Target" or "Hostage" and must be escorted by SWAT forces to the extraction point while criminal forces try to kill the "Target". *'AWE (Additional War Effects)': Commonly referred to as "A-W-E", AWE adds features to the game such as cooking grenades, portable MG42s, bleeding, and sprinting, maps, tanks, halftracks, field guns, mortars, and other features. AWE also fixes some commonly exploited bugs in the maps and scripts of Call of Duty. AWE is a server-side mod. *'Breaking 50 Paintball': Usually called the "ballin'" mod due to "pb" being PunkBuster. In this alteration of the game each side may pick from paintball guns. Along with the guns they are given paint grenades. *'Anarchic Mod': A server-side mod by the Anarchic-X online gaming community. Awards *'2003 Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences' **Game of the Year *'2004 Game Developers Choice Awards' **Excellence in Audio ''Call of Duty'' in popular culture Call of Duty was featured on the third season of the US version of The Office in an episode called The Coup as a "team building exercise". External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CallofDuty&brandId:CoD Call of Duty] *[http://www.steampowered.com/v/index.php?area=app&AppId=2620 Call of Duty on Steam] Category:Games